Las aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir - La última página en blanco
by ladyaqua198
Summary: Desde hace mucho tiempo, Ladybug ha protegido París como su super heroína junto a su fiel compañero Chat Noir...pero cada aventura tiene su principio y su fin...¿Cuál será el fin de esta aventura? ¿Habrá un final...o quedará la última página de esta historia...en blanco? POV MARINETTE de La historia de Marinette y Adrien - La última página en blanco


_**Las aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir- La última página en blanco**_

El despertador suena de fondo en mi habitación, arruinando una vez más mis más bellos sueños, ¿por qué Morfeo es tan cruel y siempre deja de mecerme en sus brazos en el momento más propicio del sueño? Ojalá alguien me respondiera de verdad a esa pregunta mental mientras me tiro de los pelos e intento quitarme ciertos enredos.

Me levanto perezosamente, no sin antes, debido a mi extremada torpeza, resbalarme en el último escalón tras bajar de la cama y sobándome un poco por el dolor de la caída, ya más espabilada, me dirijo de nuevo hacia el tocador para arreglar el desastre que tengo por rostro y por cabello en general.

Ya estoy vestida y lista para dirigirme a la escuela y solo me falta guardar ciertos libros en la maleta. Tan entretenida estaba tarareando una canción que me pasó ayer en la noche Alya, que ni me fijé que se me cayó del escritorio mi diario…y no…no es un diario cualquiera. Puede que mi mayor pasión sea la moda, pero eso no quita que ese antes hubiera sido siempre mi sueño.

Poco antes de empezar la secundaria, en mi tiempo libre, me dedicaba a escribir historias fantásticas sobre mi vida y mis amigos a modo de despejar mi mente. Era divertido como me imaginaba que era una super heroína que salvaba cada día Paris de los villanos…pero poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de que a mis historias y aventuras les faltaba algo y ese algo lo descubrí al entrar en la secundaria.

Hoy será mi último día de clase tras varios años desde aquel día y nunca podré quitarme de la cabeza cierto par de ojos esmeralda que se convirtieron en mi perdición. A primera vista parecía un chico encantador y que deslumbraba allí por donde iba, aunque no era para menos, si realmente era un modelo y su padre uno de los diseñadores más prestigiosos que hay. Aunque desde la primera vez que lo vi entrar al recinto escolar siempre me dije que a pesar de tener una mirada tan dulce y cándida para todos, parecía que su mirada albergaba tristeza y pesar…era como si portara una máscara que lo ocultará realmente y solo mostrase al mundo lo que querían ver los demás de él. Las miradas pícaras de la que era y es mi amiga de toda la vida no se hicieron esperar al ver como no apartaba los ojos del chico nuevo, cosa que provocó que estuviera todo el día detrás de mí para que admitiera que me había gustado el chico, a lo que me negué…o al menos lo intenté todo el tiempo que pude porque…siendo sinceras…no podía negar que era atractivo.

Mi intriga sobre él y su verdadero comportamiento aumentó al conocer el hecho de que la prepotente de la clase, Chloe, le conocía desde que eran pequeños. Mayor fue mi sorpresa ese mismo día cuando descubrí que ambos pretendían pegar un chicle en mi asiento de la clase. Si antes tenía curiosidad por conocer al chico rubio, ahora lo único que quería era evitarlo y alejarme de él lo más que pudiera para que me dejara en paz. Ya tenía bastante aguantando a Chloe desde siempre, no necesitaba otra versión masculina de ésta para tener mi vida patas arriba. Aunque sin comerlo ni beberlo, al final sí que acabó poniendo mi mundo patas arriba sin yo quererlo…

¿Os lo imagináis? A la salida de la escuela me lo encontré en la entrada mientras llovía y a falta de un paraguas para regresar a casa me ofreció el suyo y se disculpó conmigo a pesar de que él realmente al final no era el que quería poner el chicle en mi asiento, sino quitarlo. Un rayo sonó de fondo detrás nuestra aquel día y supe que aquello marcaría un antes y un después y así fue. Si ya me cautivaron sus ojos a la entrada y me dejaron con dudas, fue en la salida cuando más dudas se crearon en mí al sentir como me quedaba atrapada ante unos ojos que verdaderamente si me mostraron arrepentimiento, compromiso, honestidad…y al mismo tiempo calidez y dulzura.

Aún recuerdo la risa traviesa de aquel chico que era reservado con todos desde siempre…menos hoy día conmigo. Ese chico al que pensé que iba a odiar a muerte hoy es mi mejor amigo…a veces molesto y un poco bromista…pero con un corazón que no le cabía en el pecho y que me tiene atrapada desde entonces.

Los primeros días de clase me di la oportunidad de conocerlo y él de conocerme y me di la libertad de escribir también sobre él en mis historias…los dos héroes de Paris, Ladybug y Chat Noir. Su personalidad cambiante era lo que hacía para mí más real mi historia y me hizo descubrir que lo que me faltaba en mi vida era realmente él. El reservado y educado Adrien era el que se mostraba frente a todos, pero el lado suyo que solo se empezó a mostrar ante mí con el paso del tiempo…ese lado travieso, bromista y juguetón…era el del Chat Noir que plasmaba en mis aventuras en mi libreta.

Con la libreta aún entre las manos me dije que seguramente lo habría dejado sin querer en el escritorio mientras recogía las cosas viejas de mi cuarto y hacía limpieza general con mi madre. Solo una persona además de mí conocía la existencia de esa libreta…y ese era el mismo Adrien. Le confesé mi gusto por la escritura en aquel entonces y que ya empezaba a ser suprimida un poco por mi pasión por la moda. En un día que vino a visitarme a casa para hacer un trabajo escolar y jugar a los videojuegos vio la libreta sobre mi escritorio y me la quitó queriendo leerla pensando que de verdad era mi diario, mientras yo pegaba saltitos alrededor de él para quitárselo debido a la diferencia de altura. Cuando empezó a leer la historia me dijo que le encantaba y que era increíble la imaginación que tenía. Fue ahí cuando descubrí también que la verdadera pasión de Adrien era la escritura. En un divertido juego empezamos a intercambiarnos el cuaderno durante los descansos de las clases, de tal manera que un día uno escribía una nueva aventura de Ladybug y Chat Noir, y al otro día la escribía el otro. Llegamos a escribir todo el cuaderno entero…ha excepción de en la última página y nos quedó por completar el final de esa increíble historia, porque según Adrien "toda buena historia debe tener también un buen final". Nunca le llegué a cuestionar eso puesto que al final fue a él a quién le tocó escribir el último capítulo. En un día como hoy, un último día de clase me prometió que tomaría el cuaderno y le daría un final a la historia que jamás olvidaría, como buen escritor que quería ser, pero una sesión de modelaje y los planes de ambos para el verano se interpusieron y al final, tanto uno como el otro, dejamos la aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir en suspense, a la espera de un buen final que nunca se dio.

Es entrañable recordar esos tiempos…aunque ahora que lo pienso…esto me ha hecho acordarme de que de hecho es mi último día en la escuela antes de las pruebas para la universidad. Podría decirse que este puede ser el final de una de las etapas en la vida de la Ladybug real, pero… ¿seguirá viviendo nuevas aventuras con su Chat Noir real?

Con una leve sonrisa y un poco apenada, me guardé la libreta en la mochila y me la colgué al hombro. Tal había sido mi ensoñación contemplando ese dichoso cuaderno que me había retrasado un poco a la hora de salir de mi casa, pero por suerte, pude llegar justo para cuando la sirena de la escuela sonó.

Saludo a algunos de mis compañeros de camino a mi asiento. Todo el mundo parece emocionado de cara a las tan ansiadas vacaciones de verano, aunque todos sabemos que todos al final del día acabaremos entre lágrimas despidiéndonos y deseándonos lo mejor a todos los uno a los otros. A pesar de todas las cosas tanto buenas como malas que teníamos en conjunto, en nuestra clase se había creado como una especie de vínculo…como una gran familia. Al llegar a mi asiento me encuentro con Alya. Siempre está contándome sobre cualquier cotilleo de última hora en la escuela, no por nada ha sido la presidenta de la revista escolar y de la web también durante todos estos años. Cualquiera que se preocupe por conocerla un poco sabe que esa chica en un futuro iría sí o sí para periodista.

-Ey Mari

-Ey Alya

Nada más sentarme, inconscientemente miró al frente, específicamente, al asiento de delante…pero no hay nadie. Es entonces cuando recuerdo que el dueño de ese asiento tenía una sesión de fotos esa mañana y no ingresaría en clases mínimo hasta el mediodía.

Mi suspiro resignado es captado por cierta castaña. Había apoyado el rostro en la palma de la mano mientras me quedaba mirando las musarañas cuando sentí cierto jalón a un lado. Alya me acercó a ella y tapando su boca me susurró al oído:

-¿Qué ocurre "princesa"? ¿Deseosa de que llegué tu príncipe de brillante armadura?- Dijo jocosa mientras mi rostro se iba descomponiendo poco a poco de la pena y el sonrojo.

-¡Alya! ¡No empieces con eso!- dije en bajito para que no nos oyera nadie pero aún frustrada ante sus constantes burlas.

\- ¡Oh venga ya! No intentes negarlo…Hasta a ti te encanta que te lo diga "él" de vez en cuando- Dijo con el mismo tono que yo.

Ante eso no podía negarme y lo único que hice fue girarme un poco sonrojada y tras llegar la maestra a clase ocultar mi rostro entre mis brazos sobre el escritorio para que nadie más en la clase se diera cuenta, mientras que Alya, de fondo, intentaba retener su risa ante mi reacción, como siempre. A pesar de todo el bochorno que me hacía pasar mi amiga, pues era la única que conocía mis sentimientos por ese chico, no podía enfadarme con ella. Nos reímos la una de la otra, nos cuidamos y ayudamos…es como la hermana que nunca tuve.

Las tres horas de clase restantes me las pasé recordando aquel cuaderno que guardé en mi mochila. No necesitaba leerlo para recordad todas aquellas aventuras que imaginaba haber vivido con mi "compañero gatuno", tal y como lo apodaba yo en la libreta. Muchas veces Adrien me insistió en que le dijera en que me inspiré para crear tanto a Ladybug, como más tarde a Chat…pero por supuesto nunca se lo llegué a revelar y es como un secreto que me llevaría a la tumba…Decirle que me inspiré en él para crear a Chat Noir sería como confesarle mis sentimientos, puesto que con el paso del tiempo sin apenas proponérnoslo, en nuestras historias surgió el darle cierta química a ambos héroes. La idea fue del rubio, cosa que me extraño al principio y me apeno. Al principio era reacia a esa idea puesto que me identificaba demasiado con Ladybug en ciertos momentos y el pensar que interactuarse con Chat…era como pensar interactuar con Adrien como algo más en la ficción…y no quería hacerme ilusiones y sufrir luego en la vida real…Pero al final logró convencerme…Siempre se las apañaba para hacer de mí lo que quisiera…porque nunca supe en ocasiones como negarme a sus pedidos por mucho que me negase…era como quitarle a un niño su piruleta favorita…

Pero como las aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir, la historia quedaría en blanco…el amor de esos héroes quedaría sin un final…y mis sentimientos por el rubio quedarían sin un final concluyente también. Ya estaba resignada y me limitaba con conservar la amistad que tan bien hemos mantenido durante años. Pretendo conservar eso siempre como un tesoro…como un "miraculous" que no quiero que me arrebaten los villanos de turno…el tiempo y la vida…

Mis pensamientos en cierto momento también se dirigieron a cierto mote con el que se había burlado de mí momentos antes mi amiga… "¿Princesa?"…Sí…Así es como muy de vez en cuando a modo de burla en los últimos meses me llamaba el chico rubio… y todo gracias a mi padre.

En una de las tardes en las que habían venido mis amigos a casa para pasar el rato (estos eran Alya, Nino y Adrien), a mi padre se le ocurrió la genial idea de abrir álbumes de fotos de la familia Dupain-Cheng. Alya se quedó maravillada con algunas anécdotas que de vez en cuando contaba mi madre de cuando de joven vivía en China antes de llegar a Paris y conocer a mi padre. Nino y Adrien se quedaban maravillados y con la boca agua con las primeras fotos de cuando abrieron la panadería y algunos bollitos que probaron durante aquel día ya de paso. Al principio todo fue bien…hasta que llegó el momento de enseñar mis fotos de pequeña. Nino era el único con el que podía comentar más cosas de la escuela, pues Alya ingresó años más tarde en la primaria y a Adrien no lo conocí hasta la secundaria. Mi padre mostró y comentó fotos de nuestras obras escolares de las cuáles en una de ellas yo actué de protagonista…precisamente de princesa. Mi padre no hacía más que elogiarme y yo me moría de la vergüenza cuando se ponía a contar que de pequeña yo le decía mientras me contaba cuentos que algún día encontraría a mi príncipe azul. Me dio tanto corte aquella tarde que siempre desde entonces Alya para referirse a Adrien entre nosotras lo llamaba así, "mi príncipe azul" y el rubio para mofarse, de vez en cuando, me llamaba "princesa".

Lo que no sabían ninguno y de lo que yo me reía internamente después de aquello es que siempre que Alya me decía eso, yo mentalmente le corregía y pensaba "mi príncipe de ojos verdes" o "mi héroe gatuno".

El timbre para el receso me alertó de que la clase acababa de terminar. Los demás empezaron a recoger para salir al patio a tomar el almuerzo, no sin antes recibir un par de consejos de última hora por parte de la maestra para los futuros exámenes y deseándonos suerte. Anoté un par de cosas en la libreta por si luego Adrien me preguntaba que habían dado hoy en las clases que se había perdido, aunque conociéndole, ni las miraría…era demasiado bueno en todo lo que se proponía…Chino, piano, inglés, modelaje…¿es que ese estúpido gato no podría tener algún fallo nunca para alegría mía? Me decía un poco molesta pero a la vez divertida mientras recogía las cosas. Cogí mi libreta y me paseé por los pasillos de la escuela en busca de un lugar apartado donde esconderme al menos hasta que empezaran de nuevo las clases…Sí…para esconderme…y no por nada particular…más bien…de alguien en particular.

Alya me hizo jurarle hace una semana que le diría a Adrien mis sentimientos por él antes de que acabáramos el curso. Acepté por su insistencia…pero por dentro tenía otras intenciones. La pregunta de esta mañana no era simplemente burlona. Alya estaba esperando a que se lo dijera hoy de una buena vez. Si no me escondía ahora, estaría insistiéndome durante todo el descanso y sería capaz de llevarme a rastras hacia él y encerrarme en cualquier aula hasta el final de los tiempos con él con tal de que lo soltara. Pero no lo haría. No estropearía lo que tanto me ha costado mantener. Solo debía aguantar un par de horas más en las que él ya estaría presente en clase y con suerte, tal vez Alya dejaría ya de insistirme tanto.

No me había molestado en coger mi almuerzo pues no tenía mucho apetito. Vagué por los pasillos hasta percatarme de un aula vacía cuya puerta estaba abierta. Ese sería el lugar perfecto para esconderme durante la media hora del descanso. También pensé en ir a la biblioteca, pero luego deduje que ese sería el primer lugar donde Alya iría a buscarme. Tuve suerte de que antes de que acabaran las clases la maestra la hubiera mandado a hacer un recado al despacho del director, porque de no ser así, no sé cómo me hubiera escapado.

Una vez dentro de la clase, me percaté de que se trataba de la de música. Era un aula normal, salvo con la diferencia de que al fondo de la clase se encontraban ciertos instrumentos y en la esquina junto a la mesa del maestro había un piano para los que ensayaban en el coro principalmente. No pude evitar una risita contenida y un suspiro al verlo. En una ocasión no tan deseada por cierto rubio, le ofrecieron tocarnos en clase una pieza aprovechando que la maestra se enteró de sus dotes para con ese instrumento. Fue la primera y la última vez en la que mi compañero me dejó escucharle tocar al piano. Según él era su instrumento preferido, pero no le gustaba que le escucharan tocar. Y lo entendía. En una de nuestras salidas me contó que fue su madre quién le enseñó a tocar el piano y que es por ella por lo que aún hoy día seguía tocando ese instrumento, puesto que era una manera de recordar a su madre. Significaba mucho para él el tocar al piano y lo supe al escucharlo aquella vez. Tenía una sonrisa dulce y nostálgica. Era una sonrisa que pocas veces me había dirigido a mí excepto cuando hablaba de su madre y aquella vez, mientras tocaba y sonreía, sentía que se perdía en otro mundo…en un mundo del que solo eran partícipes él y su madre.

Acaricie la superficie del piano mientras recordaba aquella melodía y tocaba una de las teclas del teclado para comprobar su sonido. Decidí coger mi celular y poner el reproductor de música para escuchar la melodía. Desde aquella vez se convirtió en una de mis melodías favoritos y siempre que estaba sola en mi habitación, haciendo lo que sea, me ponía a escucharla. Moonlight de Yiruma empezó a inundar mis oídos una vez me coloqué los cascos y me apoyé sobre uno de los ventanales abiertos de la clase mientras al otro lado de la calle contemplaba las vistas del rio Sena y la catedral de Notre Dame. Una suave brisa primaveral me acarició el rostro. Era una música tranquila y nostálgica, pero a medida que avanzaba se mostraba de cierta manera esperanzadora a mi parecer en ocasiones.

Sé que todo cambiará una vez este día acabe. Cada uno seguirá su camino y todos seguiremos siendo amigos…pero el trato y la cercanía puede que ya no vuelvan a ser los mismos y eso era lo que me abrumaba. Ya no pasaría tantas horas de risas y chismorreos con Alya entre clase y clase; ya no me reiría tanto con las burlas y bromas de Nino…ya no pasaría tantas horas de charla y confidencias con Adrien…sobre todo con él.

Sin querer proponérmelo una lágrima escurridiza escapó de mis ojos y me la quité rápidamente para sonreírme forzadamente a mí misma siendo optimista. No tenía por qué preocuparme; no era el fin del mundo no volver a tratarme lo mismo con Adrien, ¿no?

Empecé a temblar solo de pensarlo y la música en mi cabeza en su momento no ayudaba. Intenté limpiar con la manga de mi chaqueta negra más lágrimas que habían surgido. Para evitar deprimirme más apagué el reproductor y suspiré para calmar un poco mi corazón y mis sentimientos revolucionados aquel día. Fue entonces cuando pensé que leer alguna de esas fantásticas aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir podrían animar un poco mi mañana. Lo había dejado sobre mi escritorio en el aula. Solo tenía que ir, recogerlo y volver a mi "escondite". Sería muy mala suerte la mía si me encontraba con Alya en el proceso…aunque conociendo mi suerte sería lo más probable. Pero valía la pena y además no quería arriesgarme a que alguien más entrara ahora a la clase o hubiera entrado ya y hubiese descubierto "nuestro diario" como llamábamos a la libreta Adrien y yo.

Guardé el celular y me giré rápidamente; corrí entre las sillas y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Pero para cuando estaba girando hacia el pasillo me detuve repentinamente…porque estaba sonando el piano. La música era tranquila, dulce…como un susurro que atravesaba tu mente y calmaba como el mejor remedio para el alma. Aun con la mano sobre el soporte de la puerta, poco a poco me fui girando de nuevo hacia el interior del aula. Mi corazón empezó a fallarme al ver tocar al dueño de mis pensamientos el piano como nunca creí volver a escucharlo. Sus manos se movían ligeramente de un lado a otro del teclado y en su rostro no portaba la sonrisa nostálgica que recordaba cuando aquella vez. Esta vez sonreía alegre y tranquilo mientras se inundaba en su propia melodía con los ojos cerrados al igual que yo lo hice pocos segundos después de apoyarme en el marco de la puerta de la clase. Esta vez no evité que ciertas lágrimas inundaran mi rostro, pero esta vez, eran de alegría a pesar de cierto tono triste que también se percibía en la música. Parecía como una dulce despedida sin palabras, o al menos eso sentía…y me alegraba saber que no era la única que se sentía así.

Una vez acabó de tocar, la última nota del piano se mantuvo ciertos segundos con un silencio acogedor entre ambos.

-Kiss the rain de Yimura- susurramos ambos a la vez. Cierta sorpresa se instaló en mi rostro ante aquella acción simultánea…y no fui la única.

Poco a poco fuimos alzando ambos el rostro una vez ya con los ojos abiertos y nos sonreímos dulcemente antes de reír levemente. No necesitábamos palabras para comunicarnos en ocasiones.

-No me imaginaba que la conocerías- Me dijo volviendo la mirada al teclado y evitando un poco la mía.

-Tú me hiciste faniática de Yimura después de haber tocado en clase- Dije sin pensarlo mientras me limpiaba los rastros de lágrimas del rostro.

Se hizo un silencio entre ambos en el que ninguno supo que decir.

-¿Qué tal ha ido hoy tu sesión de modelaje? ¿Te han atosigado esta vez mucho con las fotos? – dijo con un tono de burla para animar el ambiente. No quería preguntarle por su repentina acción de tocar el piano cuando me dijo que nunca volvería a hacerlo frente a alguien.

Rio levemente agachando un poco la mirada, ocultándome sus ojos verdes con su flequillo.

-Todo como siempre…aunque no han sido las fotos lo que más me ha preocupado hoy en el día- Dijo con una sonrisa renovada tras alzar el rostro. Su mirada penetrante me caló y me hizo volver a ponerme más nerviosa que cuando lo sentí tocar al principio.

Se levantó del asiento donde estaba y recogió de un lado de su asiento una libreta. Si ya estaba nerviosa, ahora, que me miraba con él en la mano, lo estaba. No era una simple libreta…era "nuestro diario".

-Hace un momento que me han traído en la limusina. Al llegar al patio me encontré con Alya y me dijo que te habías desaparecido de la nada, así que la ayude a buscarte. Ella fue a la biblioteca y yo fui a clase. Nunca esperé volver a encontrarme esta libreta sobre tu escritorio.- dijo esto último cerrando los ojos al mirarme al final, sonriendo y alzando la libreta- Me ha traído muy buenos recuerdos de cuando escribíamos en ella casi a diario- Dijo viendo de nuevo la portada de la libreta y echando un vistazo rápido a las páginas.

-Sí…Me la encontré después de recoger un par de cosas en mi habitación el otro día y también me trajo recuerdos- Dije un poco apenada pero intentando sonreír- Es una pena que no pudieramo haber encontrado un final para la historia. Aunque quién sabe; quizás esta historia no necesita un final al fin y al cabo- Dije al final esta vez siendo yo la de la cabeza inclinada. Por dentro sabía que con esas palabras no me refería precisamente al final de la aventura, sino al final de "nuestra historia"…juntos…

-Toda historia merece su final, princesa. A fin de cuentas, sin un final, no es historia lo que se cuenta.

Su mote captó mi atención y su sonrisa mi mirada. Esquivó una vez más mi mirada y esta vez se giró de espaldas a mí, siendo el ahora el que estaba apoyado en el marco de la ventana de la clase mirando el paisaje mientras yo me adelanté algunos pasos, cerré la puerta y me situé en el centro del aula, frente a la pizarra, a sus espaldas.

-Marinette

-¿Sí?

-Hay algo que quise preguntarte hace tiempo y el ver ese cuaderno me ha hecho recordarlo. Nunca quise forzarte a que me lo contaras porque a fin de cuentas tendrías tus motivos, pero…quisiera que esta vez fueras sincera conmigo.

No muy a menudo podía escucharle con esa voz sería que había tomado recién.

-Dime

Se hizo un silencio tenso por segundos.

-Tú…por qué…¿Por qué creaste a Chat Noir? Entiendo que crear a Ladybug fuera fácil para ti pues te identificas mucho con ella como me has dicho muchas veces, aunque…bueno…no…no es eso…más bien…creo…más bien Ladybug es una versión tuya, ¿me equivoco? A veces te muestras un poco tímida con los demás, pero recuerdo que cuando leía las historias de Ladybug de tu libreta era como verte a ti, a Marinette… pero con la valentía que te falta en la vida real según tú…pero te equivocas…

Sus palabras parecían estar leyendo mi mente; mis manos temblaban agarradas a mi pecho y mi sonrojo crecía mientras miraba su espalda y su cabello dorado agitado por la brisa que entraba por la ventana.

-Con o sin máscaras, tanto en esas historias, como en la vida real, sigues siendo tú. Eres dulce, intrépida, curiosa, inteligente y muchas cosas más de las que he ido podido conocer de ti desde que te conocí hace años, y no solo por esas historias, sino en la vida real…desde que me perdonaste aquel día bajo la lluvia…

El que el recordase aquel día me alegró sobre manera…el día en que decidí conocerlo…el día en que sin proponerlo ya había empezado a amarlo…

-Aún no te he devuelto ese paraguas- Dije un poco divertida ante el recuerdo. Después escuché una leve risa también por parte de él.

-Nunca vi la necesidad de pedírtelo de nuevo- Dijo girando levemente su cabeza y mirándome de reojo. No supe por qué pero su sonrisa tenía algo en aquel instante que me dejó con la duda. Era como si hubiera querido decirme algo más pero no se atrevió a decirlo.

Tras girarse completamente se acercó a mí hasta estar a dos pasos de distancia. La situación se había vuelto demasiado íntima. Vi como agarraba fuertemente la libreta, agachaba de nuevo la mirada, escondiendo sus ojos esmeralda con el flequillo y soltando un suspiro…como librándose de una pesada carga.

-Ladybug ya era y es perfecta por sí sola…por qué…¿Por qué creaste a Chat Noir? ¿En qué te inspiraste para crearlo? ¿Por qué crear a otro héroe si ya Paris se bastaba con una super heroína?

Su duda me hizo estremecer. Era la pregunta que había querido tanto evitar. Parecía que era cosa del destino todo lo que hoy sucedía…era como si…sin querer proponerlo se me estaba mostrando la situación perfecta para decírselo…pero…

-Porque Ladybug no es del todo perfecta sin él- Al ver como alzaba su mirada hacia mí sorprendido, fui yo esta vez la que la agachó rápidamente. Si iba a tener que decirlo, al menos decirlo rápido antes de que me arrepintiera-Cuando empecé a escribir sobre Ladybug, me emocionaba con las aventuras que podría llegar a vivir y por su vida entera…pero…a medida que avanzaba en la historia sentía que le faltaba algo…y tiempo más tarde descubrí por un incidente que ese era Chat Noir- Dije con una leve sonrisa sonrojada, aunque por dentro me dije "que ese eras tú"- Su actitud despreocupada ante el peligro y sus bromas sabían darle a Ladybug ciertos quebraderos de cabeza y ciertos momentos de risa a su vida, pero también supo darle aquellos momentos que solo se pueden tener junto a la persona que te cuida, que te respeta…y que te protege con su vida si es necesario- Se hizo un breve silencio mientras intentaba hacer acopio de fuerzas para levantar la mirada, pero fue infructífero- Creo…creo que como Ladybug, toda chica se merece encontrar a su "Chat Noir" en la vida…se merece encontrar a esa persona, a ese compañero fiel que nunca de falla y que estará a tu lado en las buenas en las malas para que nunca te sientas solo…para que te sientas bien siendo tú mismo a su lado…para que… te sientas…

No pude terminar mi confesión indirecta para cuando él fue el que me interrumpió. Mi rostro se levantó rápidamente con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa al verlo leer de la libreta… y precisamente de la última página de la libreta…aquella que había permanecido en blanco durante tanto tiempo…inconclusa…

Su mirada parecía oculta por su melena dorada, pero pude notar por primera vez un leve sonrojo en su rostro mientras leía aquella que sería la última página de "Las aventuras de Ladybug y Chat Noir". Acaso… ¿Acaso había escrito él al fin el final de las historia tras encontrar el cuaderno sobre mi escritorio?

Tras terminar de leer el relato, una sonrisa ancha y un leve sonrojo estaba presente en el rastro de ambos…porque como siempre pasaba entre ambos…no necesitábamos palabras para saber lo que estaba pensando el otro…

" _Tras aquella dura batalla contra Hawkmoth, por fín París estaba a salvo. Nuestros héroes ya no tendrían que volver a enfrentar ningún akuma nunca jamás y podrían volver de nuevo a su anterior vida…a aquella vida antes de Ladybug y Chat Noir…aunque en el fondo…ninguno de ambos lo deseaba._

 _Sus sentimientos a esas alturas era más que obvio para ambos. Las lágrimas de Ladybug por el miedo a perder a su fiel compañero durante la batalla fueron retenidas por los finos dedos del héroe gatuno sobre su rostro para después acariciar su mejilla. Tras esto, la misma heroína fue la que acarició el rostro del minino mientras que su otra mano se posaba sobre la mano que aún mantenía el joven sobre el rostro de ella. Ambos acariciaron levemente sus máscaras bajo el manto de aquella lluvia de primavera, triste para unos, acogedora para otros._

 _Noche tras noche durante sus patrullas y aventuras habían tenido oportunidad de conocerse, habían tenido la oportunidad de conocer a la persona que se ocultaba tras la máscara…pero a pesar de todo, eso no les impedía el desear ver el rostro de la persona que admiraban y querían sin esa barrera mágica que los separaba brevemente._

 _Chat siempre fue un gatito impulsivo…y mucho más de cuando se trataba de su pequeña musa a la que tanto adoraba desde el primer momento en que la vio y sus ojos azul cielo lo enamoraron. La mano que tenía sobre el hombro de ella se desplazó a su cintura y por fin cerró la distancia que tantas veces había anhelado acortar con ella._

 _El beso fue dulce, húmedo por la lluvia, pero cálido a la vez…como una suave caricia que no querían que acabara nunca. La mano que Ladybug tenía sobre la mano de su compañero pasó a la nuca de este para acariciar levemente su cabello rubio revuelto, acercándolo a ella y creando más sensaciones por parte de ambos. Fue breve, pero eterno para ambos._

 _La transformación ya había desparecido entre ambos, pero una vez se separaron, nada importó…solo existían azul cielo y verde esmeralda en su mundo respectivo._

 _No necesitaban palabras para expresar como se sentían en aquel instante bajo la lluvia y el cielo de París que los vio crecer como héroes y enamorarse el uno del otro._

 _Solo la lluvia fue testigo de ese amor entre dos almas hechas la una para la otra._

 _-My lady.._

 _-¿Sí chaton?_

 _-Je t' aime_


End file.
